


Niezwykły

by Kayka_U



Series: Prompts - Larry [45]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Asperger Syndrome, M/M, prompts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 19:49:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3301403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonim: Ja chcę! No więc mam taki pomysł, Louis ma zespół Aspergera i bardzo dużo kompleksów. Harry to jego terapeuta i stara się mu pomóc. W pewnym momencie Lou się w nim zakochuje i za wszelką cenę chce to ukryć, bo myśli, że Harry w życiu nie zechce kogoś chorego i „brzydkiego”. Haz jednak także coś do niego czuje</p>
            </blockquote>





	Niezwykły

**Author's Note:**

> Autorka: Ok, nieźle się namęczyłam pisząc tego prompta. Zaglądałam na różne strony związane z ZA, nawet przeszukiwałam notatki z psychodysfunkcji, aby czegoś się dowiedzieć. Mam nadzieję, że chociaż w połowie udało mi się przedstawić Louisa jako osobę z ZA. Nie zdziwię się jednak, jeśli okaże się, że źle to zrobiłam. Nie znam się na tym, dlatego proszę o wyrozumiałość.

Zawiązał szarą chustę na głowie, poprawiając kilka niesfornych loków. Wygładził białą koszulkę i posyłając lekki uśmiech w kierunku swojego odbicia, wyszedł z sypialni. W salonie na kanapie zastał swojego współlokatora ze jego chłopakiem, oglądających jakiś poranny program. Leżeli wtuleni w siebie w samych bokserkach, a na ich twarzach widoczna była jeszcze resztka snu.  
\- Wychodzę – oznajmił, biorąc klucze i telefon z kuchennej półki i robiąc kilka łyków zimnej już kawy.  
\- Tak wcześnie – blondyn uniósł lekko głowę i spojrzał na zegarek – Przecież zaczynasz o 10:00.  
\- Liam chciał bym był wcześniej. Ma jakąś sprawę – wytłumaczył, wzruszając ramionami.  
\- Liczyliśmy z Zaynem, że zrobisz nam śniadanie – jęknął, poprawiając się w ramionach bruneta.  
\- Nie dzisiaj. Do zobaczenia później – rzucił przechodząc obok przyjaciół i znikając w holu.  
*****  
Młody chłopak siedział na parapecie, wpatrując się w widok za oknem. Lubił obserwować co się dzieje o tej porze, aby móc później zapisać to co zaobserwował w swoim dzienniku. Np. jego sąsiad, pan Smith wyszedł dzisiaj z domu 2 minut później. Pani Thomson jak zawsze wyszła na spacer ze swoim psem. Natomiast Alice Spark szła do szkoły ze swoim nowym chłopakiem. To już 7 w tym miesiącu, według obliczeń Louisa.  
W pokoju rozległo się ciche pukanie, jednak on pogrążony w sowim świecie nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Ciche skrzypnięcie rozniosło się po pokoju, kiedy gość wszedł do środka.  
\- Skarbie – w pomieszczeniu pojawiła się matka chłopaka – Lou, przyjdzie dzisiaj do ciebie gość. Dobrze?  
Zatrzymała się przy szatynie, jednak ten nie zwrócił na nią uwagi.  
\- Louis – dotknęła ramienia syna. Drgnął i nieprzytomnie spojrzał na rodzicielkę – Będziesz mieć gościa.  
\- Gościa? Nie mam tego w planie. Plan z gości już dawno zniknął.  
\- Wiem skarbie – pogładziła chłopca po włosach – Ale musisz wprowadzić niewielkie zmiany do swojego planu, bardzo możliwe, że ten gość będzie częściej przychodził.  
\- Po co? Nie chcę mieć gości.  
\- Dlaczego?  
\- Obcy mnie nie tolerują. Nie podoba im się, że jestem inny. A goście zawsze na siłę próbowali mnie zmienić. Tylko po to, by za chwilę odejść, kiedy im się to nie uda.  
\- Nie mów tak skarbie. Nie znają cię. Jesteś naprawdę wspaniały – pocałowała syna w głowę – On na pewno cię polubi, a ty jego – ostatni raz uśmiechnęła się do szatyna nim wyszła z pokoju.  
*****  
Wszedł do kliniki w której pracował. Zajmowali się tutaj głównie młodzieżą z autyzmem lub zespołem Aspergera. Zastanawiał się, czemu Liam chciał się z nim dzisiaj wcześniej spotkać. Przeszedł przez recepcję witając się z Katy, stojącą za kontuarem i ruszył do gabinetu dyrektora.  
Zapukał w drzwi i nie czekając na reakcję z drugiej strony, wszedł do środka.  
\- Cześć – przywitał się Paynem, zajmując miejsce po drugiej stronie biurka.  
\- Harry – uśmiechnął się do przyjaciela – Dobrze, że już jesteś.  
\- Chciałeś mnie widzieć, więc nie miałem wyjścia.  
\- Tak, mam dla ciebie pacjenta – podał mu teczkę z kartoteką.  
\- I dlatego kazałeś mi tak wcześniej przyjechać?  
\- Chodzi o to, że musisz jeździć do niego do domu.  
\- Co? – był zaskoczony – Przecież terapie odbywają tylko w klinice.  
\- Tak, ale matce chłopaka bardzo zależy. Podobno woli mieć na niego oko. Płaci podwójnie.  
\- To czemu nie znajdzie prywatnego terapeuty?  
\- Szukała, ale wszyscy zawiedli. Prosiła mnie o pomoc.  
\- Ale dlaczego ja? – jęknął. Nie bardzo mu się uśmiechał jeździć na prywatne terapie.  
\- Łatwo nawiązujesz kontakty z pacjentami, a między tobą a nim jest najmniejsza różnica wieku. Chłopak ma 19 lat.  
\- Eh…no dobra.  
*****  
O równej 10:00 stanął pod drzwiami wielkiej rezydencji. Teraz się nie dziwił, że matka chłopaka zaproponowała podwójną stawkę. Po prostu było ją stać.  
Nacisnął przycisk dzwonka i po chwili drzwi się otworzyły. Przed nim pojawiła się kobieta, zapewne gospodyni. Na jej twarzy widniał szeroki uśmiech.  
\- Dzień dobry – przywitał się grzecznie.  
\- Dzień dobry, ty musisz być Harry – wyciągnęła dłoń w kierunku chłopaka, którą ten uścisnął.  
\- Tak – pokiwał głową.  
\- Wejdź – przesunęła się robiąc miejsce dla loczka – Zaprowadzę cię do pokoju Louisa. Bardzo się cieszę, że zgodziliście się mi pomóc. Pan Panye bardzo cię chwalił. Mam nadzieję, że poradzisz sobie z Lou – posłała mu uśmiech, który ten odwzajemnił.  
Resztę drogi przebyli w ciszy.  
\- To tutaj. Zaraz przyniosę wam herbatę – zatrzymała się pod jednymi w wielu drzwi.  
\- Dziękuję pani Tomlinson – posłał lekki uśmiech kobiecie.  
\- Wystarczy Jay – uśmiechnęła się i ruszyła w stronę schodów.  
Harry poczekał aż kobieta zniknie, zanim zapukał do drzwi. Nikt mu jednak nie odpowiedział. Spróbował ponownie, ale dalej nic. Nacisnął klamkę, popychając drzwi i wszedł do świata szatyna. Rozejrzał się po pokoju. Ściany miały zielony kolor, kolor soczystej trawy. W oknach zawieszone były białe zasłony. Na środku łóżko królewskich rozmiarów, z ciemno zieloną narzutą. Jedną ze ścian zajmowała biblioteczka wypełniona książkami, głównie związanymi z biologią. Po drugiej stronie stała szafa i biurko, na którym również znajdowała się część książek i laptop.  
Kończąc rozglądać się po pokoju, zatrzymał wzrok na młodym chłopcu, siedzącym na parapecie i skupiony na jakiejś książce. Od jego roztrzepanych, brązowych włosów odbijały się promienie słońca. Długie, ciemne rzęsy otaczały jego oczy. Niestety nie był w stanie określić ich koloru. A wąska, zaróżowiona dolna warga była przytrzymywana przez zęby. Pierwsze co przyszło loczkowi na myśl, kiedy ujrzał szatyna było piękny. Chłopak nie zauważył przybycia Harry’ego.  
\- Cześć – jego głos był spokojny i cichy, aby nie przestraszyć Tomlinsona.  
Louis oderwał wzrok od książki, przenosząc wzrok na Styles. I wtedy się stało. Harry ujrzał najpiękniejszą parę błękitnych tęczówek, jaka kiedykolwiek wiedział. Przypominały bezchmurne niebo, w słoneczny dzień.  
\- Ty jesteś moim gościem – bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał.  
\- Tak, jestem Harry, a ty? – przysiadł na drugim końcu parapetu spoglądając na chłopaka.  
\- Louis. Nie chcę gości – wypalił – W planie nie mam czasu na gości. Teraz powinienem skupić się na atlasie anatomicznym – uniósł książkę, którą trzymał w dłoniach.  
\- Myślę, że można coś na to poradzić – uśmiechnął się, a wzrok Lou spoczął na jego dołeczkach.  
\- Wiesz, że dołeczki zależą od struktury mięśni jarzmowych i kości jarzmowej i są genetycznie dziedziczone jako cecha dominującą? A doktor William Jollie-profesor z USA, twierdzi, że dołeczki powstają przypuszczalnie w skutek jakiejś wady rozwojowej w tkance łącznej pomiędzy skórą a kością – loczek był lekko zaskoczony. Na ogół większość jego pacjentów, na pierwszym spotkaniu, niewiele się odzywała, a jeśli już to tylko i wyłącznie odpowiadała na pytania tak i nie.  
\- Lubisz biologię – stwierdził.  
\- Tak, a szczególnie anatomię człowieka. Poznawanie jak funkcjonuje nasze własne ciało jest niesamowite.  
Harry chciał już coś powiedzieć, ale w tym momencie w pokoju pojawiła się Jay. W jej dłoniach spoczywała taca z dwiema filiżankami i ciastkami.  
*****  
Harry i Louis spotykali się codziennie, za wyjątkiem weekendów. Harry uważał, że Lou jest naprawdę niesamowitym chłopakiem. Posiadał ogromną wiedzę na temat człowieka. Uwielbiał jak jego oczy błyszczały, kiedy informował go o różnych ciekawostkach, a na jego twarzy pojawiał się lekki uśmiech. Dodatkowo szatyn coraz bardziej się otwierał na kontakty z różnymi ludźmi. Również coraz rzadziej przeszkadzało mu pojawienie się nowych sytuacji, których nie miał zaplanowanym. Zdarzało mu się wyrazić swoja niechęć, raz nawet wpadł w szał, ale wszystko zależało o co konkretnie chodziło.  
Louis z kolei polubiła Harry’ego, a nawet więcej. Czuł, że powoli rodzi się w nim jakieś większe uczucie do terapeuty. Nie raz jeśli się na coś godził, jeśli się starał w jakiejś sprawie, to wszystko było tylko i wyłącznie dla Stylesa. Widział w tedy w jego zielonych oczach dumę. Był dumny z Louisa. Zawsze wtedy go przytulał, a szatyn to uwielbiał. Mógł poczuć ciepło i wspaniały zapach cytrusów i mięty. Tak bardzo chciał już zawsze trwać tak w tych silnych ramionach. Wiedział jednak, że to nie możliwe. Nie raz miał ochotę podejść i go przytulić, czy nawet pocałować. Nie mógł, musiał ukrywać swoje uczucia. To praca Harry’ego, on nic nie czuje do Lou i nigdy nie poczuje. Kto by chciał chorego i nieatrakcyjnego chłopaka jak on. Loczek mógłby mieć każdego, więc niby dlaczego jego wybór miałby paść na Tomlinsona.  
*****  
\- Jesteś niezwykły – takie słowa powitały Harry’ego, gdy tylko przekroczył próg pokoju Louisa.  
\- Słucham? – spytał zdezorientowany, przystając w połowie drogi do parapetu.  
\- Mówię, że jesteś niezwykły. Jesteś tak jakby rzadkim okazem – spojrzenie błękitnych tęczówek ani na moment nie opuszczało Stylesa. Jak zwykle w dłoniach Louisa spoczywała książka związana z anatomią człowieka.  
\- Czemu tak uważasz? – podszedł do parapetu, zajmując wolną przestrzeń.  
\- Zielone oczy są rzadko spotykane – na moment zerkną w tęczówki swojego terapeuty - Tylko około 4% ludzi na świecie ma taki kolor. Z kolei tylko 5% procent ma kręcone włosy – teraz przeniósł wzrok na czuprynę Harry’ego – Ty masz obie te cechy, dlatego uważam, że jesteś jak rzadki okaz.  
\- Lou, każdy człowiek jest inny, każdy jest oryginalny, jedyny w swoim rodzaju, więc każdy jest jak rzadki okaz. Nawet ty – uśmiechnął się do chłopaka, chcąc go przekonać, że to co powiedział to prawda.  
\- Nie – pokręcił głową – Nie jestem niezwykły. Niebieskie oczy spotyka się częściej niż zielone i codziennie widujesz więcej ludzi z prostymi włosami niż kręconymi. Jestem jak większość. Nie jestem niezwykły.  
\- Jesteś Lou. Dla mnie jesteś – ujął dłoń szatyna.  
Niebieskooki niepewni spojrzał w oczy chłopaka, w których była tylko i wyłącznie szczerość.  
\- Ale co we mnie jest niezwykłego. Nie dość, że jestem jak większość ludzi, nie mam idealnie płaskiego brzucha, posiadam zbyt wysokie kości policzkowe, a kiedy się śmieję dookoła moich oczu powstają zmarszczki.  
\- Ty tego nie lubisz, ale ja to uwielbiam. Moim zdaniem te cechy, które wymieniłeś są urocze – przysunął się do szatyna i otaczając go ramieniem i przytulił do siebie. Louis czuł jak się rumieni, więc ukrył twarz w zagłębieniu szyi loczka, aby ten tego nie zauważył – Jesteś niezwykły Lou.  
*****  
Przez resztę dnia i całą noc Louis myślał o tym co powiedział mu Harry. Miło mu było słyszeć takie słowa od szatyna. Przez moment faktycznie poczuł się niezwykły. Nie mógł się już doczekać kolejnego spotkania z loczkiem.  
Jak co dzień, czekając na przybycie terapeuty, siedział na parapecie, przeglądając kolejną książkę do biologii. W pewnym momencie zerknął na zegar, stojący na szafce nocnej i…coś było nie tak. Wskazówki pokazywały godzinę 10:20. Harry już dawno powinien tu być, to nie było według planu. O ile inne części dnia mogły zostać pominięte, tak odwiedziny zielonookiego mężczyzny musiały odbywać się codziennie. Tego punktu dnia nie mógł pominąć. Musiał spotkać się z Harrym. Jednak dzisiaj tak nie było. Czyżby Harry wczoraj nie mówił prawdy? Lou nie jest wyjątkowy. Jest chory i nieatrakcyjny. Kto by go takiego chciał? Louis szybko odrzucił książkę i pobiegł do salonu, gdzie zastał Jay, która przyszywała guzik, do jednej z jego koszul.  
\- M-mamo – czuł jak do jego oczu cisnął się łzy.  
Kobieta spojrzała na chłopaka, a na jej twarzy pojawił się niepokój. Odłożyła koszulę i podeszła do syna, kładąc dłoń na jego ramieniu.  
\- Co się stało?  
\- G-gdzie H-Harry? – słyszał jak jego głos zaczyna drżeć.  
\- Skarbie, nie martw się. Może coś go zatrzymało – próbowała pocieszyć syna – Na pewno zaraz przyjdzie.  
\- A-ale minęły już – spojrzał na zegar w salonie – 24 minuty. M-może on n-nie chce m-mnie już widzieć, tak jak inni terapeuci – nie dał rady dłużej powstrzymywać łez, które teraz płynęły po jego policzkach.  
\- Nie jest tak – przysunęła się do szatyna chcąc go przytulić, jednak chłopak się odsunął – Skarbie, Harry cię lubi i na pewno do ciebie przyjdzie – próbowała przekonać syna.  
Po domu rozniósł się dźwięk dzwonka. Jay ostatni raz spojrzał na syna, nim skierowała się do drzwi.  
\- Dzień dobry – na ganku stał zdyszany Harry – Przepraszam za spóźnienie, zepsuł mi się samochód.  
\- Nic się nie stało. Najważniejsze, że jesteś – na twarzy kobiety pojawiła się wyraźna ulga.  
\- Czy coś się stało? – zmarszczył brwi i wszedł do środka.  
\- Louis zaczął panikować – szepnęła, aby jej syn nie mógł tego usłyszeć – Jest w salonie - dodała kierując się do kuchni.  
Harry pośpiesznie ruszył do pokoju, gdzie przebywał Louis. Szatyn stał na środku pokoju z wyraźną ulgą spoglądając na loczka, ale po jego twarzy dalej płynęły łzy.  
Styles od razu pokonał dzielącą ich odległość, przyciągając do siebie niższego chłopaka.  
\- Lou, tak bardzo cię przepraszam, że się spóźniłem – przytulił się do Tomlinsona.  
\- M-myślałem, że już nie chcesz się ze mną widywać. Tak jak inni terapeuci.  
\- Dlaczego miałbym tego nie chcieć?  
\- B-bo jestem ch-chory i b-brzydki – wychlipał.  
\- Lou, nie mów tak. To nie twoja wiana, że masz ZA i nie jesteś brzydki. Jesteś piękny.  
\- N-nie – pokręcił głową, próbując się odsunąć od Harry’ego jednak ten mu na to nie pozwolił.  
\- Louis, popatrz na mnie – poprosił, jednak chłopak nie zareagował – Proszę cię, skarbie.  
Tomlinson słysząc słowo, którym go nazwał loczek, niepewni spojrzał na niego.  
\- Nie jesteś brzydki. Zrozum to! Jesteś piękny, dla mnie jesteś najpiękniejszy. Dobrze?  
Szatyn pokiwał głową i ponownie przytulił się do zielonookiego.  
\- Kocham cię – wymruczał w koszulkę wyższego.  
\- Ja ciebie też kocham Lou – wymruczał, całując czubek głowy szatyna.  
\- N-naprawdę? – odsunął się lekko, zaskoczony spoglądając na Harry’ego.  
\- Tak – uśmiechnął się do Louisa i złożył czuły pocałunek, w kąciku jego ust.


End file.
